Covered - Semi Eita x Reader
by Darkangel Guard
Summary: You're the only girl and shy manager of the Shiratorizawa team, and always had your eyes feasting on the beautiful but benched, sensitive Semi Eita, the other mom of the team. All goes downhill for you when Semi discorvers you dancing in the locker room with his beloved jacket on...and an unexpected naughty side. Semi Eita x Shy!Reader. First ? x Reader. Slow burn. Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**DG : Hello friends! Just so you know, english is not my main language, so if you ever find something strange or errors, do not hesitate to tell, not specially in a review. Thank you in advance.**  
 **Oh, and also, this is my first X Reader! Enjoy very much please !**

* * *

Chapter-1

You were the first female manager of the Shiratorizawa since a very long time, and things were going well since you began this year. You were a second year, so you were right in the middle between the first and last years. They were all very dedicated to volleyball, respectful and very helpful with your work. They treated you like fragile sacred ground, even Tendô. Well, maybe Shirabu and Goshiki got a little too flustered in front of you...can't say you disliked that. But that was all.

You weren't in the team for long but someone quickly attracted your compassionate attention : you could sense the team's trust in Semi, the third year setter, very determined, collected, powerful and intelligent. All students knew how reliable he was. But as Shirabu polished the spike for Ushijima, they decided sometime later to let Semi on the bench and only on court as a pinch server.

He still practiced with the others, learn all of his teammates gameplay and preferences, making up for their weaknesses and flashingly sharpening their strength, stepping up their game, making sure he had combos with every spiker and knew the best tosses for them, he was dedicated and hard-working...yet he was disposed of.

On the bench. Replaced by a cocky Shirabu who had nothing on his experience and calm, steel demeanor. His incredible form. Shirabu seemed like he had no personality, like he enjoyed success by the means of others. Not his strength, only servitude and lack of confidence.

You were particularly careful with the players on the bench...and very aware of Semi sexyness and charisma. No one served like him, like he was having the blast of the day, licking his lips like one would before a meal...or an intimate moment with a certain someone you wished was you.

"Ugh-...damn, I can't find my sweater." He suddenly complained after a long round of serves with the team. He was trailing all around the bench, bottles of water and supplies, tensed and annoyed as always, frowning.

"Where did you see it last ?" You decided to intervene, dropping the balls you were catching in the basket beside. His sweat was probably colding his muscles hard by now.

"I thought I left it somewhere here like always." He usually did, that's right.

"I didn't see you going out of the locker room with it today." I pointed.

"Maybe you're right." He mumbled, holding his chin in reflection. He began walking away, but before he could make another step you passed by him.

"Stay here, I'll get it !" You smiled at him over your shoulder.

You entered the men locker room, quite hasty. It smelled less than you expected. Men of Shiratorizawa surely were more well mannered than elsewhere. You spot the volleyball team sweater right away on the bench in the middle of an array, harboring the colours of the school.

You took it in your hands and began your walk back when you abruptly stopped. You couldn't resist lifting it to your nose to catch a quick sniff, then doubling back to take another. It wouldn't hurt, right ? Oh gosh...It smelled like him, so good ...!

Thinking you had another moment or two, you decided to quickly slid your arms in it, wear it like you proudly would if you were his girlfriend. You couldn't help but giggle and blush at feeling it engulf you, the sleeves too long, the edges falling way past your hips, but so glad at feeling the name of Semi Eita on your back.

You then took a handful of the side and collar to smash it against your face to smell a concentration of his natural body perfume. You contently smiled in the cloth, noting how manly, clean, hot and pure he smelled, with a tinge of flowery sweetness you couldn't pinpoint.

"(Y/N) ? Did you fi-" He stopped talking and walking, harboring a shocked face when he saw you childishly wearing his oversized sweat jacket, stopping your movement mid-air as if you were dancing with it on just before, the collar on your cheek and nose as you were remembering the smell.

You started blabbering excuses, apologies and prayers all at once, none of them indistinguishable as you were furiously blushing and fumbling to get out of it. When you finally manage you gave it to him, almost smacking it to his stomach and throwing another shameful "Oh god, I'm so s-sorry, you saw n-nothing ! It's not what you think-"

He didn't follow you right after. When he returned to the others with his sweater on he sent you curious glances from time to time but you made a point to ignore him and dutifully do you work. He even tried to talk when you handled him his bottle but you quickly turned to give another to someone else.

He didn't try talking or watching you after that, seeing how flustered and embarrassed you were. And trying to act as if nothing happened.

Things went on like this for some days, and you were beginning to think he decided to let you off the hook, since he didn't pressure you on anything, not even talking or looking during the practices. He was going to pretend like you and you were very grateful for it.

But you should have known better. Semi wasn't a setter for nothing. He wasn't smart or in the best class of the third years or a merciless strategist for nothing. He was straightforward and passionate in everything he did. And he wanted answers you wouldn't give verbally. Hell, you made a point to act as if nothing happened but you were careful to be as cold and put as much distance between you as you could.

He was _relentless_.

* * *

"Leon." He called today in the locker. "Could you let your sweater here today please ?"

"Huh ?" Leon sent him a intrigued look. After all, no one noticed the strange new cold dynamic there was between you and Seita for now. You were both adults inside.

"Don't question me and do it, alright ? Just ask (Y/N) to get it for you when you want."

"Alright."

Both him and Leon let their sweaters on the bench of the locker room. As promised, sometime later, Ohira Leon walked up to you, sent Semi a warning glance as he asked you to put his sweater. A cold shiver ran up your spine as you steeled your resolve and smiled at him nonetheless as you went to get it, acting as normally as you could.

But you went nervously as you felt Semi's heated glare on you and Ohira's curious gaze on him.

So you entered, and saw two sweaters on the bench. Geez, what kind of trap was this ? If it was. You weren't stupid. You took your time observing and talking to Semi for a long time when he wasn't on court. He didn't forget it, did he ?

You just told yourself you were going to fetch Leon's just by reading his name, and not even looked at the other. You grabbed one, then the other, eyes widening. They were inside out ! If you returned one or two, they'll find it suspicious, and it would take too much time returning one inside out, then again to evade suspicion...at least for Semi.

You had to take a decision, quick ! You looked around, carefully, even threw a look down the corridor. Desert. You decided to smell the biggest- Urgh ! It was an instant reject. You didn't even have to smell the other to know who it was, but you did anyway, but it was oh so short ! Yes, this one was indeed Semi's.

Noticing Leon only asked his and Semi probably knew were he let his own jacket this time, since it was set up, you only brought Leon's, smiling victoriously. Leon didn't ask you any question nor watch you curiously. But he wasn't surprised by the state of his jacket inside out, meaning maybe he knew something.

Um...You had to be careful from now on. Alas, you didn't notice a shadow watching you closely in the locker room, noting how you could tell right away by smell what was his or not. You didn't know Semi had his first answer, and he couldn't help boiling to find a myriad of others his newfound discovery provoked.

* * *

Despite your uneasiness, Semi acted normally. He didn't look at you more than he should, didn't interact with unless you had to. He let you in peace. This made you even more nervous, thinking you were either paranoid or disappointed he wasn't that interested in you. Or that you didn't have that much courage to declare yourself to him...

A few days later, you knew his curiosity wasn't diminishing. Or maybe you were making things up. But in months, Semi only forgot his sweater once, and it was when you went to retrieve it. This time, everybody went home. You were checking as usual that everything was in order, like the good manager you were.

It was abandoned again on the bench, in front of Semi's locker, the same place as the other times. You sighed, looked around you, but couldn't see anyone. And you searched thoroughly. Bu he wasn't here. No one. Was he testing you ?

You decided to humor him, you just took it to put it back in the almost empty locker. Only, maybe you stayed in front of his locker, door opened, one or two seconds too long. You didn't expect his locker to hold a great huff of his smell too, only to have it breathed out on you mercilessly as you teared it open.

Whatever. You closed it annoyingly. He'll get nothing from you this time. He'll find his sweater in his room and you'll tell him no such thing as "Oh, did you know you forget your sweater again last night ?", because he did this on purpose. You both knew it.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks before anything else happened, but you were on edge, and it was beginning to show, even though no one said anything to you. You were beginning to think you've been cursed since you decided to go for his damn jacket. You never intended it to go this far. You didn't know what Semi had in mind, but it surely was nothing close to your feelings. And at the same time you were half inclined to encourage his suspicions.

Semi already felt crippled and really hurt in his pride at being better but having been replaced. By now if he faced another rejection, _even_ if he wasn't in love with the girl in question, it could prove devastating. But it could boost his ego to feel he wasn't going unnoticed. that he wasn't useless or diminished to the point where he couldn't even attract girl.

If he ever asked you about it, you already planned to tell him you had a crush, but nothing serious. Just tell him how you admire the team talent and that he was no exception. After all he was dead gorgeous and good at what he does. Yes, it was a plan alright. Semi didn't need you on his plate of hurt feelings and preoccupations right now. He had final exams as a third year, a brilliant future, a volleyball competition where he had to prove himself inside and outside of his team and battle twice as much as the other just to be allowed time to time on the court.

But you were still anxious when he 'forgot' his sweater once again, this time on the bench of the practice court. What were you supposed to do ? He didn't ask you anything when you put his sweater back in his locker last time. Maybe you could do that again.

You went to the men room, and sighed when you couldn't hear anything but saw light. showers were off at least. You just hoped someone forgot it or that it wasn't Semi. He or Ushijima with Tendô, sometimes Goshiki, stayed long behind because they practiced way longer. In these times you had to study while they played and wait for them to finish before you tidy and clean everything. Of course, the team or the people leaving last would always give you a great help, so you didn't complained.

You went to the array of his locker, you had a heart attack upon seeing shirtless, tying his shoelaces, foot on the bench. You let out a strangled gasp seeing his lean but apparent, wonderful overworked muscles and beautiful skin glittering with drops of water. His hair were also flatter, and he seemed way less tensed and angry than he was with the other males. As you guessed, he was drop dead gorgeous, with delicious delightful looks and an incredible silhouette.

"Gods ! S-Semi ! I-I !" You turned around, your hand plastered on your burning red face. "I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't expect you here l-like this ! I didn't mean t-to-"

"It's alright, (Y/N)." He didn't seemed particularly pleased at your appearance but he was quite collected, as always. "It's my fault for staying this late."

You couldn't do or tell anything more as your heart was beating fast in your ribcage, your hair spiking up from your scalp as your heard him shuffling around and putting on clothes.

"I forgot my sweater again, didn't I ?" He asked lightly, derisively.

"I-I- Yes !..." You bend your neck down and scrunched your face in agony. You were smelling here a little from here, with the smell of his shower gel.

"I'm sorry. I'm distracted lately."

He came beside you.

Now, remember how you knew he wasn't stupid ? Well, neither were you. There was no chance in hell Semi was _this_ distracted. You knew he was trying to frame you, and it was freaking working well this time.

"W-well...don't let it become a habit." You extended the hand holding his jacket, still not looking at him. He walked around you to face you, fully clothed, only to have you look at his feet. "Even if I'll always pick it up after you." He was smelling so good, standing so close to you.

"I know. Sorry for the bother."

He took it back, making you flinch and sighed when he saw you weren't going to do much else, much less look at him. Maybe he vas wrong and he only bothered you all these times. When he angrily breathed out, you looked up at him, afraid as to why he was annoyed with you, he stopped walking away and was met with the most bashful but curious expression he's seen on you yet.

He observed you, neck bending, head tiled, quite astonished. You were so red. And you looked at him with such cautious, longing eyes. When you realise he wasn't angry or upset anymore, you led your head down again and passed by him, still very embarrassed.

"Exc-cuse me, I have still work t-to do."

Shush. You thought he was going to get all depressed on this. But he was just messing with you.


	2. Chapter 2

RAR :

LadyAnniki : Yeah it was meant to be that way, since i first published this on wattpad and I wanted to try the concept. I wished there were more stories on HQ like on wattpad. Hope you still find the story interesting :) Thank you for your review.

* * *

Part 2

You were lost, or damned, or done for. Maybe it was all the same. You couldn't stop recalling Semi's body in your mind, or it playing tricks on you as you were watching his beautiful form on the court, still remembering how he looked, or rather how he would look without his shirt on him doing all this.

Each time you looked at him (and it was becoming a hard habit), you were blushing. When he comes to get his water, smirking and wiping off his sweat off his face or water off his chin, flashing you his ridiculous six pack greek abs, you feel close to fainting. You felt happy for his slow regain of confidence despite his position, and the team felt it too, liking more and more doing plays with him...but you felt it was at the expense of your heart and dignity.

This went on for a few weeks again, where Semi was more and more teasing and poking at you the more he felt you smitten with him. But someone saw your struggle, then another, and another. Semi was more and more obvious, as if he was laying some sort of thick claim on the untouchable, pure, out of reach sole female presence of the gymnase in their time of need or enjoyment at volleyball.

The poor benched Semi Eita, attracting the hard working, devoted, 'hands off' manager of the team. Now _that_ was something to show off ! It wasn't the stern ace Ushijima like usual, the pretty loud Goshiki or annoying hell of a prick newbie Shirabu - no, _him_ ! It wasn't a first, their team has a ton of fans, but it has never been this blatant. It has never been _you_.

He wasn't pitiful anymore... !

* * *

Some day, Leon asked you himself :

"Is he...bothering you, at any chance ?"

"Y-...N-no...It's just...complicated."

He didn't seem convinced in the least. He must have sugarcoated it this much if Leon himself was coming to talk to you about his friend.

"...If he is, you just need to tell him, or me. He'd understand, you know."

You jerked your head 'no'.

"It's alright." You hold your ground.

* * *

As he went to the locker room some day trailing behind the others, you grabbed his sweater by the elbow to catch his attention. You immediately got it, as you finally acknowledge his presence, going as far as to interact with him. He was always aware of where you are and what you were doing. Maybe he was going to get his answers.

"S-Semi...a moment please." He quickly turned to front you, his eyes intently fixing you. And your blush.

"Of course. What is it ?" He asked with his normal, harsh tone.

You planned this ! You planned this talk for days. But you couldn't get any straight ideas out of your dry mouth. You were still seeing his muscles and abs rather than his uniform. God he was so beautiful.

"Um...P-people...are beginning to talk."

He raised an eyebrow. Maybe he went on a little too brash or rough with his intentions.

"And what are they saying ?" He looked ready to murder anyone you would name on instinct alone.

He didn't mean to hurt or bother you. If there was any casualties, he was more than ready to deal with it or any demeaning behavior towards you.

"My, my, my...If it isn't the great Semi Eita and the pretty manager. Or should I say girlfriend ?" Slipped in Tendô smiling widely, coming beside you.

"U-uh...we're not." I weakly denied.

"Oh~ really ? Could have fooled me ? Semisemi's trying so hard to impress lil'you ! Aren't you even a lil' bit swooned by now ?" He lightly asked.

"It's...It's not not what it looks like."

"This is none of your business, Tendô. Leave."

Tendô, usually so careful and cheerful around you, sent him the most cold-blooded and frightening look you ever saw.

"Maybe _you_ should leave."

"Excuse me ?" Semi barked, easily flustered and hot-blooded inside.

"Yah, yer should. Can't ya take a hint ?"

"Please, Tendô." You told you, trying to diffuse the tension.

"What do you mean !" He spat, teeth gritted.

"Ya makin' her uncomfortable, wooing 24/7. If (Surname) didn't say yes 'til now, give 'er a fuckin' break man."

"You know nothing about this. This is between (Y/N) and me. In fact, I don't need any of your blessing concerning '(Surname)'." Semi angrily stepped up, right in the face of the middle blocker.

Of course you were their little precious baby doll to protect at any cost, so he expected some jealously or complaints, but he was serious about this. He didn't mean to hurt you, but you took a liking to him, and you couldn't even look at him properly now, but that's okay, he could understand this, it's not as easy for him as he let on, so he had to take this matter in his own hands. Semi understood that someone has to work for anything in return.

"If (Y/N) has any complains about me, she can tell me anytime." Tendô eyebrow twitched.

"Except she can't." He deadpanned.

His anger doubled, his hair seeming to spike with his mood, his fists tightening at his side.

"Why are you even talking about ? You don't know anything ! You're just jealous, are you ? Why are you even here ! Leave ! So she can talk."

"Don't cha know ? She can't tell ya anythin', at least not 'erself, 'cause you're poor Semi Eita."

His anger visibly depleted.

" _What_ ?" He threw you a anxious glare.

"Poor benched Semi. Havin' been replaced. He playin' so good now. Even if he makes fun of me, embarrass me...If I say anythin', I'll break 'is chipped heart again. He so nice. Even though I'm so abashed."

Semi's irises trembled as he watched Tendô guessing your thoughts. Tendô wasn't the monster guess for nothing, or maybe you even talked to him or the team about this, but couldn't have the heart to tell him yourself he was misleaded. Actually, no, you did tell him he was misleaded once.

Maybe you just wanted to try one of the uniform at least once, and maybe it was natural for you to know their smell, you trailed around them every time they practiced and played a match. Maybe you were rightfully embarrassed the other day, at seeing a boy shirtless this close, like any other girl would.

But you'd tell him, right ? Rather sooner than later, you wouldn't let him make a fool of himself in front of the team after what happened. He knew you !

He then looked at you, a newfound anguish and conflicted feeling in his eyes and features.

"He got it all wrong, right (Y/N) ?" He seemed on the verge of a falling cliff, and you didn't know what to do.

You definitely weren't good enough for Semi. He didn't have any time for you. You didn't even know if you'd make a good girlfriend. You were just a girl.

You gripped your shirt where your heart is, on the verge of crying. This was too much, it went too far !

"I know how you feel, but just for this time (Y/N), say something !"

You were this close from choking on air.

"I-I...I-m sorry. I-"

"Am I bothering you ? If there was anything, you'd tell me, right ? You're not thinking any of this 'Poor Semi' shit, right ?!"

"I-I- Yes !" Oh god, why was Tendô still here. You grabbed the front of your shirt and buried your face in it, wishing you could disappear, that none of this ever happened, that you could go back on time and let him take his own jacket. This wasn't supposed to go public !

"...Yes ?" He repeated.

Your lips trembled, you couldn't talk anymore. You just wanted to talk to him smoothly, tape down his flirting a little. Because if it wasn't serious, it was hurting you. If it was just to brag in front of the others, it was hurting you. If he was serious, and you couldn't live up to his expectations, or spend enough time with him, it was hurting you all the same.

A long moment stretched on between the three of you, until Tendô finally launched an arm around your shoulder, smothering you.

"See ? She can't even talk. 'Tis no pleasure to her to break ya heart, and you know that. Dat's why it's so difficult !"

"Tch !" You heard Semi spat. He was hurt, you sensed it.

"Doesn't mean you ugly or what. She just not int'rested. Just stop embarrassin' 'er. Ya know how she is." Fragile.

Semi stormed out of the conversation, quickly walking away. Just as you put down your shirt to call him back, you couldn't voice anything as he glared at the two of you. He was beyond hurt and furious.

After this, all things went downhill. Semi stopped looking or talking at you all at once, his plays began coming messy and unpredictable. He closed up completely, so of course Shirabu went on the front scene again. You felt more guilty than ever. You knew all of this was a bad idea from the start. You shouldn't have left _any_ of your feeling known to him or the team. You should have lied to his face, right at the start when you played with his jacket.

Your plan to tell him it was a foolish crush like you would on any of his teammates was the worst idea you could have tell in front of Tendô. So you chose to tell nothing, and now things were bad.

All knew how guilty you felt, but the whole team backed you up. After all, he brought this on himself all on his own. But you knew this was wrong. Semi wasn't stupid. He wouldn't have acted so bravely if he hadn't _see_ something. _You_ betrayed yourself. Maybe it wasn't that serious on his part concerning the feeling department, but there was no need to go as far as say that he was bothering you.

If you knew, you would have let him hit on you again and again if it'd let him play at his full potential. He looked so happy and confident back then, watching you as he licked his lips with a heated gaze when he served to gather your attention, as if you were some prey to conquer. And he knew he had it. You _were_ looking back. He was merciless.

The first prefectural tournament of the year was closing in, and despite Ushijima incredible advantage and strength, you were afraid Shirabu wouldn't be enough for the plays and the pressure threatening to fall on him. And there was no one else to back up since the unthinkable happened : Semi became unreliable. Sometimes too good, and somehow too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After this, all things went downhill. Semi stopped looking or talking at you all at once, his plays began coming messy and unpredictable. He closed up completely, so of course Shirabu went on the front scene again. You felt more guilty than ever. You knew all of this was a bad idea from the start. You shouldn't have left _any_ of your feeling known to him or the team. You should have lied to his face, right at the start when you played with his jacket.

Your plan to tell him it was a foolish crush like you would on any of his teammates was the worst idea you could have tell in front of Tendô. So you chose to tell nothing, and now things were bad.

All knew how guilty you felt, but the whole team backed you up. After all, he brought this on himself all on his own. But you knew this was wrong. Semi wasn't stupid. He wouldn't have acted so bravely if he hadn't _see_ something. _You_ betrayed yourself. Maybe it wasn't that serious on his part concerning the feeling department, but there was no need to go as far as say that he was bothering you.

If you knew, you would have let him hit on you again and again if it'd let him play at his full potential. He looked so happy and confident back then, watching you as he licked his lips with a heated gaze when he served to gather your attention, as if you were some prey to conquer. And he knew he had it. You _were_ looking back. He was merciless.

The first prefectural tournament of the year was closing in, and despite Ushijima incredible advantage and strength, you were afraid Shirabu wouldn't be enough for the plays and the pressure threatening to fall on him. And there was no one else to back up since the unthinkable happened : Semi became unreliable. Sometimes too good, and somehow too bad.

"How's the recording going ?" Asked Ohira today.

"Pretty well, except...well, you know.

"The tosses were fine, I thought."

"But average for Semi. He showed us so much more. Oh Ohira, this is all my fault..."

He shook his head.

"Don't think about it. He doesn't hold it against you if that's what you're worried about."

"...We need to record the serves now, right ?" He nodded.

Right, you need to go all out this time. You marched up to the beautiful light haired setter with hazel eyes as he was spiking a ball against a wall by himself. The team watched you worryingly as you spoke up to him.

"S-Semi...?" He turned wary eyes to you, with dark circles under them. Oh your heart. "Can I have your bottle, please ?"

He walked away a few steps and returned with his almost empty bottle in hands, holding it by the cap so you could grab it just anywhere you wanted. Semi was so self-conscious and hyper-aware of you now. The whole team made gasps when they saw you gulp down the rest of his water as you watched him, before you couldn't stand anymore and close your eyes.

He looked at you completely dumbfounded, he couldn't understand you anymore.

"You don't need to do that." He straightforwardly asked. You both knew what he was talking about. You didn't need to be all seductive and girly now the whole team knew the 'truth', only to boost his morale or reputation.

"...You're right."

Still, you walk away with his bottle in hand, and deposed it in the middle of the far south of the court. For once, you raise your voice so everyone could hear you.

"This no new exercise for you, but we all know how hard this with a serve...I need to record any of your outplays."

And so an excited round of serves, one at a time began. None of them managed, until Ushijima hit the net, sending the ball up before it luckily landed on the bottle. A big round of applause and cheers erupted. When it died down, you spoke again :

"This was nothing. It was pure luck." They all silenced. "Come on guys, I need something, or the coach is gonna get angry at you." They all winced and grimaced, seeing where you were coming from. "I bet 2000¥ Semi can do it." You suddenly but quietly declared.

Said setter was startled. He had yet to hit once too. He looked at you as if you went mad.

"I bet he doesn't." Said Foekawa. And they all followed.

"Well I bet he can. And that I can too !" shouted Goshiki.

"I bet he does too." Surprisingly said Shirabu, always observing the good plays of his elder.

And so they all began to cheer and make a fuss about the outcome as Semi nervously took his place outside of the court despite his stern glares. You presented him the ball with an encouraging look. He scoffed at you.

He took the ball, did his habitual play around it and launched it in the air. He ran, the team cheered, following his speed and stance, his footing was off. He had too much pressure. His powerful serve hit the outside of the court on the opposite. He swore...the team made a big round of 'yas' and disappointed whines.

"Wait a second. Semi is the only one with a bet on him. He get three chances. After that, anyone who can do it win."

"So harsh today (Surname)~."

You turned to him with another ball. He sent you an unreadable look back.

"Come on Semi. I know you can, more than anyone."

"Don't worry, I'll get your money." He dejectedly answered. You tried not to show that derisive comment hurt.

He fetched the fall, and played around with it a while. It gave time for the team to calm down and give him his concentration. He bit his lip, and tensed his shoulders and arms. Then launched it far above. He ran, counting his steps, jumped as far as he could, and met the ball at the right time. His serve soared across the court, blasting the bottle away to hit behind multiple times.

You all cheered and applauded.

"Dat's cheating...!" Complained Tendô. "He had (Surname) backing him up !" You laughed, not denying it, and so did the team.

Semi didn't look back at all of you. He was still watching the other side. You were sure he was pleased with himself, and the team wasn't so mean as being happy he would definitely fail. But this wasn't enough. He needed to remember how good he was, how highly you thought of him since always.

You were feeling the fire start ablaze once more.

"He can do _way_ better. I saw it. Look !" You went to retrieve the bottle, you replaced the camera and poised the bottle on your head after some tries. You were in the front of the court, behind the 3M line.

"No, (Y/N), it's dangerous. Get out." Semi nicely demanded.

"It's alright, I trust you with my life. Go on, I know you can do it."

There was a loud round of whistle and cheer as they pat him everywhere, sending him in all the direction as he tried to keep his balance.

"I bet he's gonna hit her face."

"Count me in!"

"It's alright if you do, Semi. It happens. Come on !" You encouraged him.

He didn't move, still watching me severely.

"She said it was okay ! What good are you, Eita ! Are you chicken ? Man up !" Shouted the coach. Semi glared at him while the others winced and backed up from such harsh words.

Then he looked back at you. You thought he was gonna give up. But in the end, he concentrated, his hands moist and fretful. He served, watching you intently, calibrating his aim carefully. You weren't afraid, you were thrilled. This was the first time he ever fixed you so hard. You couldn't help but close your eyes, while staying put, as the ball soared above you. The bottle landed with a smack behind you.

"Uuuuuh~ whaaaaat !"

"Nice !"

"That's Semi for you !"

You picked it up with a smile, the manager and the coach watching with interest, as you got on your knees, farther on the court, poising the bottle on your head.

"One more, Semi !" You cried.

"Semi, nice serve !"

You could finally see a smile on his face despite the concentration. As you expected, the bottle smacked behind you again. You applauded and cheered with them, though alone on the other side. He was getting back on board !

"Just how !" Protested Goshiki.

"Incredible." Leon shook his head from left to right.

"He's very good." Complimented Ushijima. "He really has the best aim."

"Okay, last one !"

You laid on the floor, the bottle on your forehead, near the camera. This was the end of the court. Semi's eyes widened. No way ! But everyone was watching him. The coach seemed pleased. He took a great in breath, puffing his cheeks, then sighed out. He trapped the ball between his hands, observing his options carefully, your form laid in complete trust and vulnerable to his aim.

This was gonna be difficult.

"Eita nice seeeerve !"

Still, he launched the ball in the air, completely focused on his spike, speed, footing and strength. No one dared breathing. The ball disappeared in the blink of an eye and you jumped when you felt it graze your skin and hair. But he succeeded. He threw his fist in the air, screaming. The whole gymnasium went crazy.

"Huuuuh !" Went Shirabu.

"How in the actual fuck !" Screamed Goshiki. The others laughed.

You got up on your feet and the noise quietly died down as Semi hastily made his way to you. He raised his hands but didn't know where to put them.

"(Y/N) ! Are you alright ? Did it hit you hard ?"

"C-come again ?" You were always nervous whenever he was close around.

"Are you okay ? Does it hurt ? Do you need to sit down ?"

"Huh ?"

"Uuuugh !" He shouted, angry at himself, tightening his fists near his scrunched face. "I knew I'd mess up somewhere ! Fuck, I'm so useless !"

Now you began panicking. You didn't do all this for nothing ! Why was he like this ?

"What are you talking about ?" He turned back to you.

"Your forehead...(Y/N)." You searched the injury on your face, feeling the burn but not quite finding it.

He came closer and gently put your finger on it, then he neared his face near your injury, eyes severe again. "Semi..." You blushed furiously, fingers trembling. Oh no, not again...

"(Surname), are you alright ?" asked someone. The team was gathering around you. You sensed Semi tensing like treading on thin ice, a good foot away from you now.

"It's alright, it's just a stracht. The aim was good but it was a difficult shot. It's normal." Indeed, it was the only way to get the bottle _and_ the ball inside the court. So all in all, Semi was still incredible for making this incredible narrow shot between your head and the end line.

"That was incredible, S-Semi." You looked right at him to compliment him, but right down the middle you couldn't hold your gaze and gazed down, very flustered. "The air...whooshing above me !" What a poor vocabulary. You were so done with yourself.

It still seemed to please him, as a proud smile returned on his lips.

With this, Semi should be able to get back on track and alright with the team, since they saw how you had no problem with him. In the end, he was just a guy pinning for a girlfriend.

Later that day, after practice, Semi waited for you outside of the gymnase with Leon. You watched him catch up to you, eyes aghast, as Ohira Leon let you your privacy.

"Here, some disinfectant and a band-aid. I'll be damned if I let you get back like this. Are you sure the ball didn't hit you ?"

"I-i-i-it didn't. I-I swear." Oh god, when will you stop this stammering nonsense. You blushed hard again. "I-...uuh..." You blabbered, the items in your hands.

"You can't see. Let me take care of you, if-if...that's okay with you, I mean. -Please." He was uneasy as well.

You couldn't say anything except nod.

You closed your eyes. He sprayed the disinfectant on your forehead, then gently dabbed the product with a paper tissue. He was so close you were overwhelmed with his smell again, and you couldn't help but feel swooned and soothed by it. God, he smelled so good. It was like a drug.

"I'm sorry. About everything." He mumbled. Your head fell down.

He taped down the band-aid with a feathery touch, as careful as he could with you. You were already feeling healed with his hands and breath on it.

"N-no. No..." You grabbed his wrist, your eyes still closed. "It's me who's sorry. I-I-...I don't pity you S-Semi. I should have told you that at-at least. I just-...feel for you."

"...I shouldn't have made assumptions...should have been more discreet, if anything. I still want to apologise. I shouldn't have bothered you."

You gripped him harder. God, why was it so hard... to let go ?

"It's nothing. I want you to feel confident, senpai. Y-you _are_...nothing short of amazing." You opened your eyes, he looked at you surprised. "The team needs you in the next tournament. No matter how much the coach want Shirabu ready, he's not. Ushijima's the captain but you're the one to call the shots on the court. You _rule_ everything. I want you to win."

I love you.

But you couldn't tell him. You turned your head down again.

"I'm so sorry about this. I believe in you."

"...I know..." He answered with a gentle smile.

You could say nothing more. You let him go. You ran away home, and let him go, tears down your face.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

As you guessed, Shirabu wasn't prepared for the stressed or the performance needed in this tournament. Soon, the recording of the team and Semi smacking the bottles with utmost accuracy and his strategies went viral in the school and amongst the volleyball players in high schools in Japan. The team and the fans were glad to be able to count on Eita. It was thanks to him and Ushijima that your team solely manage to get to the nationals. You were oh so proud to help them in these hard times, and happy that things were going on smoothly between you and Semi and the rest of the team again.

It was hard to pretend you felt nothing more than deep respect, admiration and friendship for Semi, but he helped you acting as if nothing happened.

A few weeks later though, you felt ready to fall on your knees in despair in the locker room. Semi had forgot his jacket. Again. Although this time it was on the floor. You picked it up, feeling like you could tear it apart with your pent up feelings of rage and sadness and love. You felt ready to throw it across the room, as you hold it above your head.

But your body faltered, and you bumped down the bench, looking at it pleadingly. It's been weeks, was there any plausible explanation for him to have forgotten it ? Maybe he was really distracted ?

You raised it to your nose. It smelled somehow more manly than before. Semi was still physically maturing you realised. You sighed. You put it on, feeling it comfortably pool around you like a cloak of security. As you would feel would it be Eita's arm around you, shielding you.

You missed him, even though you've never been with him. You missed your conversations about volleyball.

You grabbed a handful and brought it to you nose once more. Then you began sobbing violently. Why was it so hard to let go ? You did everything in your power, yet you still hurt after all this time after the first time you got it on, like a cursed cloth. "S-Semi..." You cried in the sweater, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears. "W-why...? Semi...!"

You fell on the bench.

A chance everybody already got home.

* * *

A few days after, you couldn't help but feel you were in troubled waters again. Semi was acting normally towards you, except when he thought you wouldn't notice, when you could feel his hard scrutiny gaze on you, longingly pondering.

Did you let anything slip ? No, everything was going well from what you remember. Everyone was doing fine. Nobody had any suspicions.

You were talking quietly with two of your classmates in the corridor when suddenly, his smell passed by you, in a huff of air in your back. He must have passed by you really close for you to have feel the wind glide over you, shuffling your hair.

You immediately turned your head around and made eye contact with him as he was walking with Ohira behind. He hadn't been walking this close. It was as if time was in slow motion as you watched him with widened eyes, and he sent you a surprised gaze. Did he brush by knowing you were here ? Did he have it figured out ? How you could spot him in a crowd by scent alone...

His hard, sharp features softened as his lips eased into a gentle, welcoming smile, and he waved at you as only a guy with his charm and charisma could, head tilted. You almost missed Ohira waving and smiling friendly at you too. Your heart stammered as you blushed.

"Woa ! Was that Semi Eita passing by ? Third year ?" commented your friend, impressed at his appearance when they were far enough.

"Y-yeah !..."

"Gosh, he's so cool ! I've never seen him this close ! Walking in the same corridor..." Said the other, blushing and fixing their retreating back.

"He's so pretty...You're so lucky (F/N) !"

Somehow, you felt your instinctive awareness of his presence was going to be a big drawback...

* * *

A few weeks later, you found his jacket again. Albeit this time it was in the shower room. It wasn't as if Semi was the only one to forget things behind. It was your job to take care of the team and look behind them. But this was too occuring. Too precise.

You looked everywhere. He had to be somewhere, watching you. You even checked outside. He was nowhere. Nobody was here. You took the jacket with you inside, and indulge in a most sinful embarrassing act : you put the sweater on you, feeling as if his name was burning on your back, held a collar to your face to muffle your moans as your other hand descended your body, inside your pants.

You started pleasuring yourself, engulfed by Semi's scent in a sick fantasy, imagining he was the one rubbing circles on your panties, then inside. "Hm-...Eita !" You were on the bench first, then squirming on the floor, sliding, struggling and having nothing to grab on, face on the door of his locker. You couldn't stop, as your fingers went inside. You hadn't planned on going so far, but you suddenly craved the joy and bursting the pent up frustration.

You were careful watching him, now more than ever since the incident, you couldn't stop feeling attracted to him, wanting nothing more than to feel every hard curves and edges of his hot body against you, indulging with you in free inhibited pleasure. You could only imagine how tender yet powerful partner he would be with you, passionate and restless.

"Ei-Eita...Eita ! Ah ! "

You were spent when you finished, struggling to catch your breath. You couldn't stop before you had your fill. You were careful to wash your hand thoroughly before getting out of the jacket. You longingly hung it in his locker, making sure none of your smell remained and everything seemed in order.

Right the day after, Semi was out of his mind. He was nearly unresponsive, while he made a point to not show you how affected he was. He tried his best during volleyball practice, but in the end, he pretended being sick for the first time this winter. Everybody got sick every once in a while so everyone cut him some slacks.

But you were distracted yourself. You were still shocked at yourself for having been so careless and sinful in your behavior last night. Such acts should be limited to your own bedroom. What if someone had caught you ? Worst, what if it was Semi, or he was there all the time, watching somewhere you didn't find yet to this day.

You were the worst.

* * *

This time, everybody let their jackets on the bench. It was winter. It was time to switch the sweaters for a warmer one. You began folding them correctly, putting them in the basket. Like a robot, you quickly smelled every one of them, before finding your prize. Your raised it to your face, wishing you could take it back home with you. The famous 3 Semi Eita. It was as delightful as ever.

But you couldn't. You got your fix, your fill as much as you could in public, then put it in the basket too. Somehow, you would miss finding this jacket around. Maybe you were wrong. Semi was smart, he must be thinking about so much things at once. Maybe he was really distracted. In the end, he didn't act any different with you.

* * *

Someone had to be kidding you. This time, _you_ were the one to forget your jacket. But it wouldn't have been so bad, if when you went back on the court to search for it, you stumbled on a few members of the team still tidying and cleaning up.

Semi was far away on the gymnasium. You saw him through the net. He had your small sweater in his hand. He seemed a little surprised at your appearance. But he quickly recovered.

He looked intently at you, throwing you this heated, half-lidded gaze able to melt your resolve and your stand on your legs right on the spot...as he slowly raised it to his face to passionately take a great intake of air through it. Nobody paid attention to it. But you watched him, heart afire.

He knew. Somehow, he knew. You didn't know how or when, but...he caught you at least once.

You blanched, hastily leaving the gym this day. Nobody followed or complained the next day. You were always so dutiful, staying at ungodly hours for a young student, never missing out or forgetful. You were devoted. And you have been flawless since your start. You were allowed some off-days too.

* * *

Semi pretended, like you, that nothing happened. You thought you might aswell have invented this moment. But it couldn't be, right ? The next day, you found your very jacket in his spot on the bench. This was becoming unbearable.

Later, after practice, after making sure everybody went home, you walked in the locker room, stumbling on the new jacket this time. Your eyes widened, sensing a trap dead on. You freezed in place. Fingers suddenly blocked your vision from behind. You jumped and gasped, even though your brain recognized his presence even before you asked yourself who this was. Thus you had only a couple seconds panicking.

"Incredible. So you know it's me just by smell." Your heart was thundering by now, almost choking out his deep voice. "Or maybe you saw this coming when you saw my sweater."

He took back his hands and stepped around to face you, stance aloof, with his hands in his pockets. Still, he looked intimidating, with 'I mean business' written all over his face.

"We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the little delay ! I was cut from internet for about two weeks so I couldn't upload aournd the middle of the month like usual. Hope you still like the content though ^^. Have a very nice day !

koganegawa : Aaaaw thank you so much ^^ I don't know lol, but it must be because the Haikyuu! community on ffnet isn't very big. On wattpad though it's fire ! You should check it out ! (Or tumblr if you have the patience :3). Thank you for the kind review though. It won't stop being juicy from there I tell you ! Lol

Thefifthgen : Thank you very much for your kind review ^^. I try to update every month since I have so many stories aside and this story is like, my recreation. Hope you still like it though.

* * *

Part 5

"We need to talk."

You were breathing quick, feeling close to fainting once again. Oh how you feared this moment might come, and he didn't seem pleased with you in the least.

"I know I didn't fool you. You had your doubts I guess, but you knew I let it around on purpose, no ? Why did you lie ? Why do you pretend otherwise ?"

You paled. You didn't want to talk. This must be some nightmare. You didn't mean for things to go this far. There must be someway back. You wanted to run as your body began acting on your thoughts, but his voice stopped you in the array.

"Are you ashamed of me ?"

You turned around, slowly. You couldn't let him think that.

"...N-no !"

"I saw you cry on it, calling my name. Why ?!"

You could only shake your head no after a moment, face anxious. He can't make you do _this_ !

"What do you feel exactly ? Why didn't you say anything ?"

You raised your shoulders, then your arms, shaking your head, gaping like a fish out of water.

"I-I...I-I-I-" God ! "I couldn't, I- !"

"I felt as if you were playing around with me. But you never showed any interest in the others. You never blushed, never stuttered in front of them. You didn't linger on their scent compared to mine. You can spot me in open air without even seeing me."

You blanched furthermore, if it was possible.

"Yes, I saw you ! I found a handy hideout in here, where you never found me. I waited from minutes to hours to watch you come in here, to have any answer you didn't want to give me. But I still don't get it !"

Tears gathered at the corners. He waited, he watched you for a long time, until your knees felt like passing out, but you couldn't get a word out. He framed you nice, didn't he ? What good was it to hide any more.

"Still not gonna talk ?"

Annoyed with you, he grabbed the sweater and lift it.

"Do you want it ?" He watched you closely, but sternly. He was frightening you as he was losing his patience. "I'll throw it away, you hear me ?! Do you WANT IT ?!"

"YES !" You screamed.

He threw it at you. It landed hazardly on your head, shoulder and stomach. The moment he did it, his expression freezed. He knew it wasn't nice to do that, he'll get nowhere like this.

Your shoulders began trembling, and here it was, you were crying...thick salty drops falling and not stopping anytime soon, burning on your cheeks.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry. I..."

"It's alright. I...saw it coming...I-I...You were right. I do love you."

There it was. The confession you held so long in your heart, knowing it would waste everything. He froze from head to toe, lips downward.

"...How long." He breathed out, face closed.

"As long as-..." You had a breath in sob interrupting you. "I don't know ! Ok?! It was...instinctive ! M-maybe when I first talked to you."

"Why didn't you say anything ? I get that Tendô was there, but I worked hard for weeks to flare you the green light and the flags. I knew something was up ! Why did you let me down."

"I-I-I didn't want to ! I-I...I just wanted you to be happy. I never meant t-to act on it. I was happy...just watching you succeed."

"...Now that's a lie if I ever heard one. I saw you here, wearing my sweater like it was yours, moaning my first name !"

You palmed your face in your hands. Of course he saw that ! How embarrassing !

"Oh no ! I'm sorry...!" No way, you wanted to die now if you didn't from shame.

"And you were crying ! Hell, you were suffering ! It was hard not saying _anything_. I thought you'd come on terms after that, that you would come to me. At least talking. Did you think I would reject you ?"

"...Yes."

"Well it's hard not to after making me feel like shit !"

Your heart broke again.

Your sobs went audible.

"...Come on...don't cry...I didn't mean to make you cry." He laid frightful hands on your arms, staying cautiously at a distance. "Did you know how happy I was to see you interested in me ? It was better-...better than the feeling after an ace serve ! It was hard wondering why you hid it so hard. Just why ?"

"...I didn't- want to upset you. I-I-" You tightened your hand in fists on your skin. "I feared it be worse for you after Shirabu if anything went wrong between us. I feared I would be a distraction. I feared you would not love me back. I'm not good enough for you, but yet...I knew I'd hurt not spending time with you with all this practicing."

Your shoulders slumped down.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so bad...when you're around. I can't even look at you."

"I know, I know. I see it's difficult, but I tried reaching out for you. I got fed up. I mean...Just look at me now..." He shamefully passed a hand in his hair.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault !" You gripped your hair, bending over to apologise.

He gently put your hands away, searching for eye contact, his head bent. He was so tall !

"Can I touch you ?"

"Huh ?" You inelegantly responded.

He slowly, so slow you guessed it was to let you protest, slid his big calloused hands on your cheeks, fingers in your hair, watching you straight in the eye as he made you stand up.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I love you too." You were startled. His thumbs wiped out your tears little by little. "I fell in love little by little as I saw your interest in me, saw me back on track with the serve trick, saw how you held on that jacket of mine as if it was the most precious thing. Remembered how happy you looked wearing it the first time. How you keep smelling it forever."

You sent him big, moved, hopeful eyes.

"It's as if you were calling out to me, though you were never talking to me. So tell me, how do I smell ?"

"...Very good." You looked away.

He laughed heartedly. "I waited this long for a description, and this is what I get ! Haha ! But finally some honesty I guess. This is good !" He scoffed again. "Is that what made you fell for me ?" He asked more huskily.

"...N-no."

"What then ?" Your heart continued to drummer in your ears. He was so close you felt like passing out any second now.

You went to sit on the bench and he followed your movement, his hands holding yours.

"Hey, are you okay ?"

"I-I-...no." Indeed, you were blushing so hard, missing air and having your long time crush confessing so easily to you. You couldn't decide if this was nightmare or a dream anymore. "Oh god !"

"Come on, I know you're flustered, but get some grip. I told you I loved you, didn't I ? Look at me."

Your eyes feasted on his hazel one, and his ashy blond hair and his strangely lightly tanned smooth skin.

"It's gonna be okay."

"You're so beautiful..." You trailed, looking at him. "They say setters are often pretty, like Oikawa, but you're the most beautiful, the most dedicated I've ever seen. You deserve so much better."

His lips pursed as a astonished blush crept up on his cheeks and ears. He was completely won over, damned for.

"I should be the one telling you that..." You broke the stare but he grabbed you face with a hand, compelling you to continue. "Can I kiss you ?" He heatedly asked. Your eyes widened. "I know you're uneasy and- shy with me, and this might be too soon, but you make me want to so much."

"...N-no. This is a bad idea." You remembered why you couldn't let it happen. "No ! Semi- your exams, college...! Volleyball !" God, couldn't you at least make sentences ?

"Ha..." He sighed. "You're right, geez, I got carried away. (Y/N), will you officially be my girlfriend ?"

You nodded negatively. His shoulders slumped.

"(Y/N), don't worry. My grades are _fine_. Is me being a third year a problem ? Because I'll leave after ?" You looked down. "Don't worry, I won't leave you. I'll make time for you. Are you afraid I won't make time enough for you ?"

You reluctantly agreed, nodding and slowly raising your eyes to his. His thumb caressed your cheek.

"I'm sorry. I-...It's selfish, I know. But...I love you so much." You explained poorly. "Seeing you here...it's not enough."

"It's alright. If you love me that much, I'll be happy making you happy. I'll balance my schedule. I'll spend all of my free time with you. I'll study with you, teach you what I know so your grades won't suffer anymore. And this time we don't have to tell the others anything, if that's what you want. How about this ?"

He saw how you were hesitant but so, so longing to say yes. Still, you wouldn't answer.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't want this. I promise I'll happily spend the time you need, you just say the word." You tightened your hands. "Tell me what you want, I'll make it happen."

"...It looks too good to be true. So it must be-" You argued.

"No, it's not. Come on, I'll make it. Let's have a date." He neared his face to yours. "You always take care of us, it's like we're mom and dad. Just let me take care of you. Let me love you."

Your face and you skin was so hot, you were sure he could feel it burning his hand.

"But you have so much fans...girls come at you all the time..."

"(Y/N) ! Whatever, I don't care ! You've been on my damn mind for months now, I don't want to lose anymore time. You don't have to fear anything, I won't make you jealous."

"Semi..." You couldn't believe your ears.

"Eita." He rectified. "Here." He backed up briefly, fixing his sweater on your form so it would wrap you. "I'll give it. You won't have to enjoy it hiding anymore." You sniffed, moved. "You want it bad, right ? I know you do."

He pestered you, and it worked, making you smile and laugh through your tears.

"Ha ! I knew you wouldn't resist having it. Now that I have an indisputable argument, you can't refuse, right ?"

You nodded, the last of your tears brushing your smiling lips.

"I love you." He repeated, his voice strong and steady, his face unyielding. He close the distance between you, cupping your face, but stopped at a mere breath away from you, eyes heavily lidded.

"Please take care of me." You murmured.

You closed your eyes, barely tilting your chin up in surrender, as your hand crept up in the crook of his elbow. Not able to wait any longer, seeing you give the go-ahead so frail in his arms, he gently pressed his lips on yours, molding them to share the best first kiss he could give you. Your heart exploded in your chest as your hand grazed his skin.

He didn't want to pressure you anymore or make you feel nervous in his presence so he quickly retreated and caressed your hair, covering you with a tender gaze.

"Stay here, I'll get tissues."

You didn't deserve this man.


	6. Chapter 6

RAR :  


Koganegawa : Ahahahah ! You made me laugh so much. Thank you for your review and input I really appreciate it ^^

 **Part 6**

You spent the following days in a haze. As Semi was sending gentle and reassuring stares and smiles, your nervousness in his presence greatly receded. Each day, you couldn't wait to see him. This time, as promised, he was very discreet. No one suspected a thing, or if they did, they told nothing. He sent you texts now and then thourough the day each time he could, helped you clean and tidy each evening and walked you home without showing in front of your parents.

Days passed again. You were scared Semi's grades or performance would worsen with you on his plate, but him taking time off practice made him really less tensed and busy. But while he was on the court, he was at the top of his game. More efficient, more careless. You'd never seen him play like that. You could see the coach hesitate half of the games and switch between him and Shirabu, and his team relying on his solid shoulders.

As promised, he left you his jacket each night, and he would wash it during the day at Shiratorizawa's laundry room, where he would wear it for the rest of the day to make sure it imprinted his scent. Once, you were on the roof eating the two of you alone, but not too touchy. It made you remember how much you missed your conversations, hearing his husky voice hit the air, as he asked you again :

"So, what do I smell like ? Cause I don't wear any perfume, mind you."

"W-well...uh..." Really ? It was all natural ? Man...You described him the best you could and finish with : "And so, so...like...manly !"

He seemed puzzled at that.

"You mean, like sweat or else ?" But he could see your blush spreading and worsening.

"...N-no. Like..." You mumbled behind your hand, looking aside.

"What was that ?" He smirked.

"Manly sexy." You managed to slip.

He laughed openly.

"You're so cute, (F/N)."

Semi had decided on his own to drop the formalities after you started going out, to call you by your first name, as you tried to do with him. Though each time his name slid from your lips you couldn't refrain from recalling that sinful time in the locker room. Gratefully, Semi never brought that up again.

"So you think I'm sexy ?"

"O-of course." He was _sinful_. "Everyone thinks so."

"So did you fell for my good looks too ?"

"N-no. It wouldn't be enough. You're also strong, talented, hard-working, mature, responsible, respectful, intelligent, caring and passionate." All in all, he was perfect.

And so he grinned, very moved by your words, and kissed you on the forehead, like he would as often as he could.

"I love you too." He repeated.

You held hands when you could, like on the way home, where he would kiss you on the head too before he watched you get in. His hands were always hot, calloused but careful, skilled and caring. It made you blush and watch the floor each time they engulfed yours, and you tried to steal glances at him when he wasn't looking. You felt so happy since you started dating. You realised how much he eased your pain the moment you gave in.

He was too good for you, and all you did was return his affections and cook him his favorites dishes.

Today he finally took you on a date. When you saw him at the park this Saturday, you couldn't help but agree with Tendô as you laid the blanket and the shared dishes on the grass. He was lean of course, almost thin, as if with his intense training he couldn't keep any fat in, but dressed like this none of his muscular features stood out.

He was in a pale blue shirt, a light green scarf, white coat, dark grey jeans while he lent you his team's jacket. The colours all put together, especially the scarf, was contrasting with his ashy blond and hazel eyes too bad.

"E-Eita...I...think Tendô was right."

"What ?" He spat angrily, his eyebrows instantly frowning. It was one of his flaws that you were in love with : hot-blooded and easily angered. "What of him ?"

"Your fashion sense is disastrous, we have to go shopping next time."

"Tch !" He tilted his head aside.

You couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"You should wear black, white or earthy colours with your hair and skin. Stay away from fading colours, it makes you look sick." You gently advised.

"Alright, alright ! Geez ! If you say so. I'll buy some."

He was cranky for a good part of the afternoon, but after a sound peck on his lips, you manage to break his bad mood. And of course, some Tekki Maki.

After three weeks, you planned on making him come the Sundays to study.

It was a great idea, since your grades has been suffering since you started as a manager, and even more so since you started falling in love then dating Semi. Your parents were more than thrilled at seeing you finally worry about your grades, but at seeing Eita, too beautiful and well-mannered to be true, your parents smelled something surely was going on. He sure was impressive for a third-year, especially when he brought his grades to prove his worth to them professionally.

Your mother weighed him up very critically. It didn't help that he was part of the volleyball team you took care of. They made sure to regularly check on you, but Semi and you were happy to just spend time together doing something important, not touching each other, just sitting at your desk.

Well, at least, you thought it was a good idea nevertheless, until he finally patted your cheek with his pen this afternoon, breaking you from your reverie.

"(F/N), are you listening ?"

You were looking at his long eyelashes, his brilliant ashy dark pointed hair and sharp features, his prominent neck and elegant chin moving as he talked, his voice smooth, deep and viril. His smell was encasing you, making you wonder how you could have caught such a man.

"Huh, w-why...yes."

"I asked you three times a question. Did you understand the concept ?"

"I..." His serious eyes fixed you, dedicated to your education and attention. "Not really, I'm sorry." If he didn't already find you stupid, now must be the case.

"It's alright, I'll explain again. Listen carefully."

After some time, he let you to your exercises while he did his own homework. But you were half-focused. You were enamored with Semi's concentrated expression as he thought and wrote sharply on his books, his writing clean, neat and elegant like him. His scratching was noisy, and no one would believe this was the writing of a high school student. His pen looked too tiny for his big hands and slend wrists.

"Are you finished, (F/N) ?"

"Oh, er...No." He raised an eyebrow and frown the other. God, his irresistible pout before your very eyes.

"(F/N), this is important. I promised to help you. What are you doing exactly ?"

You just continued watching him, and he didn't know if you heard him or not. You were sitting so close to each other, though not touching. But you could feel his warmth, enjoy his reassuring scent.

"Watching you. I can't help watching you. All the time."

He noted you were slightly blushing, looking at him as if he was the most marvelous thing ever. His eyes widened when your lips slowly reached his and you kissed him for the first time. It's as if, for the first time ever, his presence beside you felt real. He would admit he'd been waiting for this for a while, and god was it worth, seeing how trusting and smitten you were with him. It felt good.

Your mother chose this time to bring tea and you two separated just on time. He did his hardest not to show his blush to your mother as she was leaving the beverages on the desk.

When you were alone again, he sent you a heated gaze.

"Geez, you're making this difficult." The back of his hand brushed yours, caressing you softly. "Ugh..." He sighed, jerking his head. "I love you too, (F/N), but we need to do this. I'll be damn if you failed your year because of me. I've already done enough."

What was he talking about ? Did he know you've been so emotionally rocked this year that you couldn't concentrate at all ?

"Is me being here not enough anymore ?" You slightly jumped. You didn't want him to think he was doing bad, because it was the exact opposite.

"No, no...not at all."

"You can say yes. You never told me if I was present enough. Are you alright with this ? Am I taking good care of you ?"

You were dumbfounded. How could this man still doubt himself.

"You're doing your best, and I can see it. I can _feel_ it. I don't feel alone anymore. You can't possibly do more. All I can think is how you're too good for me."

"Stop saying this. You're not. You looked out for me, comforted me, tried to distract me from my envy, always a step ahead on my needs, trying to make me feel confident from the beginning." He cupped your cheek, observing you. "I never felt anything close to strong or beautiful until you told me so plainly."

You returned the gesture, putting a hand on his near your face.

"Because you are. I told you, this team doesn't deserve you. They're wasting your work and talent. If they didn't give you so much the impression you have to prove yourself so hard you'd have way more room for adaptation. I'll repeat how beautiful and reliable you are until you believe it on your own."

His expression tensed, eyes wettening. You saw Semi in all states of mind. He was ruled by his emotions and susceptibility. Frustrated, angry, annoyed or collected, but never sad. His head suddenly fell on the crook of your neck and you instinctively embraced him. Was he trying to hide it ?

"They say I'm too showy and risky."

"I say they don't realise the wasted talent. Sure, an inexistent setter feels good for dumps or discrete strategies, but you bring the best out of the team. You always make sure the path is open for your spikers and that's what a setter is. Ushijima's the captain but he never acts like one, he never encourages the team. He's just the ace. You take care of and act nice with _everyone_. You still give advice to Shirabu who doesn't give two cents about it."

He wrapped his arms around you closely.

"Don't mind them anymore Eita. You're a real setter, and a fair player. I can't wait for you to find your real place."

His form was tensed and trembling in your arms. It felt nice to give him comfort for a change. Then he took a big breath in and gripped you hard one last time. When he pulled away, he seemed relieved and collected.

"Thank you."

"Keep all that in mind please."

"Will do." He grinned. "Well ! Come on, I need to teach you. If you pass your test with a good grade, I'll make it up to you."

You blushed, hoping he didn't discover your naughty side too soon.

When he left, your mother turned her severe eyes towards you. Your father just watched your lover go, eyebrows up at seeing his muscles moves.

"Home study huh ? When did you start dating ? How dare you invite him without telling us ?"

"It-it's not- He's just-"

"Darling, calm down. The boy seems harmless. It's just a crush, right dearie ?"

"I don't care how harmless or good his grades and his looks are, you're not dating and that's final. You already have the volleyball club, your grades are falling, you have to concentrate on your education, this is not an option, do you hear me ?"

Your shoulders slumped.

"Yes, mom."


End file.
